


The Mansion

by Queen_Belix



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Belix/pseuds/Queen_Belix
Summary: Dark has amnesia and the Office building turns into Markiplier Manor. And EVERYONE is there. But not for all to see. (Please tell me if anything needs to be added!)





	The Mansion

It had been a while since HQ changes places. When it did it always meant something important.

Dark woke up from his desk in a completely different place. It was normal for him to fall asleep on his desk. His room was hardly ever used. He lifted his head to look around. The desk was beautiful, made of solid oak, but instead of his laptop there was a typewriter. The White carpet had no stain what so ever and there was a cabinet that matches the desk. The room was a mess though books thrown across the room papers everywhere. The typewriter had smudged writing on the paper that you could no longer read. Dark turned around in his swivel chair and saw more cabinets and a cork board. The Corkboard in question looked like it hadn’t been used in years, pinned on it were photos and information about six people. They were in no order, as if a madman put them up there.   
He turned to exit the room though the large doors. Before he left however, he saw a pillow dummy with the words “Dummy Jim” written across the back. He wondered what type of idiots would name a stage dummy.   
He walked out the large doors and made it to a living room. All the furniture looked relatively new but, all of it was covered in a thick layer of dust. As Dark walked through the house, he began it notice something off about the house itself. There was an energy about the house. The energy itself gave the house a foreboding feeling. He came upon a room that had paintings on the ceilings, a small couch, and old caution tape that looked like one of those murder scenes from the movies.   
He wandered back into the living room type area and noticed a man and a woman standing there. The man had smoothed back hair, wore a ribbon on his suit that read Mayor, and the same face that Dark wore most days. The woman has a black lace veil that covers most of her face, a black dress with little white dots at the bottom that appeared to move, and an energy about her similar to the house. Dark stood in the doorway wondering how to approach these new people.

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I’m using the website on an iPad and have no idea how to do this.


End file.
